1. Field
A substrate bonding apparatus is provided, and more particularly, a substrate bonding apparatus that is used in the manufacture of flat display panels is provided.
2. Background
With the development of an information technology based society, demands for display devices have increased. Various flat display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and electro luminescent displays (ELD), are being widely used.
Among them, the LCD is widely used in mobile applications because of its excellent image quality, small weight, small thickness, and low power consumption, as compared with older cathode ray tube (CRT) technology. When manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel used for an LCD, a process for bonding an array substrate and a color filter substrate may be an important factor in determining the quality of the LCD.